Summer Roleplay Request
by squirrel101
Summary: Basically looking for someone to role-play with over. I have so many ideas for different tv shows, anime's, games, etc. Currently on the list are Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Kingdom Hearts, Wolf's Rain, Fairy Tail, Fruits Basket, Inuyasha, Pokemon, Ouran High School Host Club, Vampire Knight, Devil May Cry, Eyeshield 21, Fullmetal Alchemist, Rurouni Kenshin, Saiyuki, etc


Hello everyone! I'm Squirrel from Quizilla and I'd like to start a few role play's this summer! Quizilla is hard to post on and it is just a pain. I decided to post here so that it would look better and neater. I've been rping for almost four years and I consider myself pretty decent at it. I'd like to lay out a few rules when rping, so please read them before messaging me on my yahoo account.

hootch_turner

The Rules

Length and Writing Style: I normally try to write at least three paragraphs or more for my partner so I expect them to do the same. Sometimes you just can't help but write one or two. It's understandable, but when someone just posts short posts constantly it makes me not want to rp with them anymore. Get my drift? I don't need a novel every time but it's polite to respond with about the same amount as I respond with or more. As for writing style, I always write in third person and I expect you to do the same because it's easier to control more than one character that way.

Spelling and Grammar: While I suck with grammar my writing can be understood easily. I'm usually very flexible with this but if I can't understand your posts then how am I to respond. Always read over your posts and I'll do the same. If you're not very good at spelling there is always spell check. It totally saves my life!

Limitations: I don't do yaoi, yuri, incest, gore, rape, etc. I do normal sex scenes/lemons. I'm pretty good if I say so myself! ;D I tend to have one to five smut scenes in my stories and I have a perverted mind so my stories will have some fun, goofy, perverted scenes but I don't want constant smut. If you have a great idea for yaoi, yuri, or incest then Imightmake an exception. However, it' not very likely! Let me know what your own limitations are too!

Location: I can't do quizilla because I write way too much for the messages but I can do rp sites or email. If you didn't see it, my yahoo account is [ hootch_turner ]

Communication and Time: I have a job and I work 12 hour shifts so I won't be able to post all the time. I'll mostly post on weekends and possibly when I get home after work. I'll try harder if you make your responses quick as well. If you are bored with the roleplay just send me a message letting me know. I'm not some horrible witch that would send you hate notes. I'll probably be disappointed but won't bother you again. Also, I'll try to respond every day or every other day. On weekends I can dish out responses in under an hour. As for communicating... I love to be friends with my partners but if we want conversations we should have a separate message for those and our role-play in another. If you need to make notes in the role-play please put them in parenthesis. I also like to plan out the role-play a bit before we start.

Love Interests: I usually have more than one love interest in an anime/manga/videogame/etc. I can usually role-play every character and if I can't rp the character I'll let you know. I'm up for love triangles, love webs, etc! The more complicated the more fun!

OC's: Your OC is your oc. However, It's hard to role-play with someone who has a mary-sue or a super anti social character. It's also hard to rp with someone who is over powered. For example: Naruto. You don't need a tailed beast, or a super ultra powerful clan, or the rinnegan. We want to tell a story. Having a character that is super over powered then becomes about a story based on how much damage they can do, or a story all about every little thing they can do. Normally I send a person a basic character profile of my character. I don't need things to be overly detailed but I need a general idea of who your character is so I can begin planning out the role-play and how the characters will interact with her/him.

Cravings: Naruto, Fairy Tail, Vampire Diaries, Saiyuki, Devil May Cry Fandoms:

Naruto Shippuden: Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Shikamaru Nara, Itachi Uciha, Iruka Umino  
Bleach: Ichigo Kurosaki, Gin Ichimaru, Sosuke Aizen, Kisuke Urahara  
Kingdom Hearts: Riku, Axel/Lea, Terra  
Wolf's Rain: Tsume, Hige  
Fairy Tail: Loke, Laxus  
Fruits Basket: Kyo Sohma, Hatori Sohma, Shigure Sohma  
Inuyasha: Sesshomaru, Koga, Miroku  
Pokemon: Alan  
OuranHigh School Host Club: Tamaki Suoh, Kyouya Ootori, Takashi Morinozuka, Hikaru Hitachin, Kaoru Hitachin  
Vampire Knight: Zero Kiryu, Hanabusa Aido, Akatsuki Kain  
Devil May Cry: Vergil, Dante  
Eyeshield 21: (Too many to list lol)  
Fullmetal Alchemist: Roy Mustang  
Rurouni Kenshin: Sagara Sanosuke  
Saiyuki: Genjo Sanzo, Cho Hakkai, Sha Gojyo, Homura, Kougaiji, Dokugakuji  
Vampire Diaries: Niklaus Mikaelson, Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore  
Game of Thrones: Robb Stark, Jon Snow  
Reign: Sebastian  
Star-Crossed: (To be discussed)


End file.
